


Fatalne Zauroczenie

by selen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selen/pseuds/selen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cienka jest granica pomiędzy przyjaźnią a zauroczeniem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatalne Zauroczenie

**Author's Note:**

> Po raz pierwszy tekst został opublikowany 27 października 2011r. / tekst POJEDYNKOWY! /

* * *

 

_To musi się skończyć_ , westchnęła w myślach, kierując się w stronę biblioteki. _Co ze mną nie tak?_ Wiedziała, że popełniła błąd, który o mało co nie wpakował ją w poważne kłopoty, pociągając za sobą serię niewygodnych pytań. Powinna milczeć, jak to zwykła robić, gdy w grę wchodziła dyskusja na temat irytującej Panny Wiem To Wszystko. Z drugiej jednak strony, od czasu tego artykułu Rity Skeeter była zbyt rozstrojona emocjonalnie, aby pohamować się przed powiedzeniem kilku nieprzyjemnych słów swoim współdomownikom, gdy ci jawnie zaśmiewali się z gryfonki i jej _rzekomego_ romansu z Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Czy aby na pewno on był jedynie wymysłem reporterki powszechnie znanej ze skandalicznych artykułów? Zresztą, co ją obchodzi z kim spotyka się akurat _ta_ gryfonka! Czyżby była zazdrosna? Nie, to niemożliwe, choć z drugiej strony... Może Luna faktycznie ma rację, sugerując, że ta dziewczyna w jakiś sposób ją zauroczyła.

Przycisnęła mocniej książki do piersi.

_No, ale to przecież bezsensu_ , westchnęła z rozdrażnieniem. To jest _dziewczyna_ , w dodatku niezwykle irytująca. _Czy zabranie głosu w jej obranie wynikało jedynie z solidarności kobiecej, czy może z czegoś więcej?_ Od tygodnia zadawała sobie to samo pytanie. Wszak była szczęśliwa z Cedrikiem. Kochała go, bo przecież nie potrafiła inaczej. Pasowali do siebie wprost idealnie, wszyscy to widzieli. Ona piękna i bystra, a on gwiazda szkoły Hogwart. Chodzący ideał. Przystojny, dowcipny i do tego niezwykle inteligentny. To ostatnie najbardziej jej imponowało, jako krukonce. Przecież tiara nie bez powodu przydzieliła ją do Ravenclaw. Skąd więc biorą się w niej te wszystkie wątpliwości?

Otworzyła drzwi do biblioteki i w zamyśleniu podeszła do pani Pince.

— Chciałabym zwrócić książki i — wręczyła bibliotekarce pergamin — wypożyczyć tę.

— Ach, drugi tom antologii Kralisy Werman — odparła z powagą, a następnie uśmiechnęła ciepło. — To Dział Zakazany. Widzę jednak, że profesor Vector wyraziła zgodę. Poczekaj chwilę...

Nim zdążyła przytaknąć, Pince już zniknęła z pola widzenia. Oparła się więc o ladę, lustrując ze znudzeniem pomieszczenie. Bardzo późna pora raczej wykluczała obecność innych uczniów w bibliotece. Jakby nie patrzeć za dwadzieścia minut miała się rozpocząć cisza nocna. Nagle zatrzymała wzrok na stoliku stojącym w głębi pomieszczenia, tuż przy oknie. Siedziało przy nim dwóch uczniów w szatach koloru Gryffindoru, pochylonych nad stertą książek i porozrzucanych w nieładzie pergaminów. Serce zabiło jej znacznie szybciej, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że to Ronald Weasley i _Hermiona Granger._

Nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, dyskretnie podeszła do jednego z olbrzymich regałów wypełnionych po brzegi książkami i oparła się o półki, aby móc przysłuchać się rozmowie dwóch Gryfonów. Z tego miejsca już nie mogła ich widzieć ani oni jej. _No i co ja niby chcę przez to osiągnąć?_ Zganiła się w duchu. Wiedziała, że takie zachowanie nie przystoi czarownicy reprezentującej status czystej krwi, ale nie potrafiła się oprzeć pokusie.

— Ron, znalazłeś coś przydatnego?

Głos gryfonki był ściszony, ale Cho była na tyle blisko, aby słyszeć go dość wyraźnie.

— Nie. Mam dość. Jestem głodny i już prawie nie widzę na oczy.

— Jak nawet możesz tak mówić! Jutro Harry będzie musiał przejść ostatnie zadanie. Musimy znaleźć jak najwięcej zaklęć, które mu to ułatwią. Przynajmniej tyle możemy dla niego zrobić. Inna sprawa, że jak dla mnie, pomysł z tym całym Turniejem Trójmagicznym jest nadal idiotyczny, nie wspominając o tym, że i niebezpieczny.

— Nie przesadzaj — prychnął chłopak. — Czy może go spotkać coś gorszego od Rogogona Węgierskiego? Nie sądzę.

Trzask zamykanej książki.

— Jak możesz być tak spokojny?

— Herm, nawet nie wiesz, co będzie mu potrzebne w ostatnim zadaniu.

— Jesteś zupełnie bezużyteczny — rzuciła z rozdrażnieniem. — Naprawdę nie wiem, po co zabrałam cię ze sobą.

Zapadła cisza.

Cho spuściła głowę i jej długie czarne włosy opadły miękko, zakrywając twarz. Tak jak podejrzewała, podsłuchiwanie ich było bezcelowe, bo niby co chciała usłyszeć? Na co liczyła?

_Hermiona Granger._

Zamknęła oczy. _Dlaczego?_ Co takiego było w tej dziewczynie, że zagościła w jej myślach i teraz w żaden sposób nie potrafiła się jej pozbyć? Panna Wiem To Wszystko, tak ją nazywali, co bardziej złośliwi. Czy również i ją powinna irytować ta zarozumiała gryfonka? Ten jej zupełny brak ogłady i subtelności w ciągłym dążeniu do wykazania się? To takie typowe dla czarodziei pochodzących z mugolskich rodzin, nie żeby miała coś przeciwko nim, ale...

_No właśnie, zawsze jest jakieś ale._

— W porządku, Herm — odparł pojednawczo chłopak. — Może... może to zaklęcie? Poczekaj... jak to się wymawia... ex… _excin…_

— Ron! Nie w moją stro...

— _…dere!_

Odgłos przewróconego krzesła.

— Ronaldzie Weasley! — rozbrzmiał rozgniewany głos, znacznie głośniej niż pozwalał na to regulamin biblioteki. — Co ty sobie wyobrażasz!

— Herm, ja... to znaczy...

— Milcz! Pozbieraj to i marsz do wieży Gryffindoru!

Cho nie potrafiła powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, słysząc ten władczy, a wręcz rozkazujący ton. Nagle cofnęła się w głąb przejścia, gdyż niespodziewanie zza rogu wyłoniła się rozgniewana dziewczyna. Cho w ostatniej chwili znalazła schronienie w cieniu rzucanym przez regał. _To głupie_ , jęknęła w myślach, czując się z jakiegoś powodu winną swojego zachowania, które można było określić jednym słowem: _Niedojrzałe._ Już miała wyjść z ukrycia, aby ujawnić swoją obecność, ale zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Zamrugała z konsternacją, a następnie na jej policzki wypłynął delikatny... rumieniec.

— Co za dureń — wymamrotała do siebie dość głośno wyraźnie poirytowana Hermiona. Podeszła do jednej z półek i przebiegając wzrokiem po tytułach umieszczonych na niej książek, dodała: — Pomyśleć, że ktoś może pomylić proste zaklęcie kurczące z _tnącym_.

Cho, znalazłszy się w potrzasku, wcisnęła się w sam kąt, starając się nie wydać ani jednego dźwięku. Wcześniejszy pomysł, aby się ujawnić, prawie natychmiast wyparował jej z głowy, gdyż w tej chwili nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku od gryfonki, której spódniczka, zazwyczaj do kolan, teraz ledwie co zakrywała kształtne pośladki. Nie powinna podziwiać kształtów dziewczyny, nie w ten sposób. Z trudem odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała na twarz Granger. Wyrażała ona frustrację zmieszaną z odrobiną zażenowania, które starały się ukryć rozsypane niedbale kasztanowe loki. Całkowicie pochłonięta studiowaniem tytułów strach ksiąg, nie dostrzegała tego, co się wokół niej działo czy tego, że jest bacznie obserwowana. Cho z pewnym niepokojem uzmysłowiła sobie, że podzielała niezdrową fascynację Panny Wiem To Wszystko. Ona również w każdej wolnej chwili uciekała do swojego własnego świata książek, który zawsze dostarczał odpowiedzi na nurtujące ją pytania. Przecież na każde pytanie musi być gdzieś odpowiedź. Jedynie musi ono być odpowiednio sformułowane, aby takową udało się znaleźć. Niewiedza od zawsze ją przerażała, czy ta dziewczyna czuła tak samo?

Hermiona w zamyśleniu zmrużyła oczy i Cho nie potrafiła sobie odmówić przyjemności śledzenia wzrokiem, jak Gryfonka wolno przesuwa palcami po twardych, skórzanych brzegach okładek. Patrzenia, jak orzechowe oczy z głodem wchłaniają każdy tytuł, każde wygrawerowane pojedyncze słowo.

Prawie wstrzymała oddech w chwili, gdy jej drobna dłoń zatrzymała się na dłużej na jednej z zakurzonych ksiąg. Zupełnie, jakby zastanawiała się czy podążyć dalej, czy waśnie tu zakończyć swoją wędrówkę. Jęknęła w duchu, czując rozchodzące się gdzieś w okolicach żołądka ciepło. Jeszcze przez moment, który wydawał się być wiecznością, nie spuszczała wzroku z palców, które delikatnie muskały wybraną książkę, aby następnie z całą stanowczością porwać ją z półki.

Hermiona spojrzała na pierwszą stronę, przebiegając wzrokiem po spisie treści.

— Zamorduję go — wyszeptała cicho, w pośpiechu przerzucając kilka kartek. — Niech ja tylko... najpierw znajdę to zaklęcie.

Jej twarz rozpromieniła się momentalnie. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i wskazała na swoją króciutką spódniczkę, szepcząc cicho zaklęcie. Materiał delikatnie zafalował, wydłużając się znacznie   o tę odciętą część. Z wyrazem triumfu na twarzy odłożyła książkę na miejsce i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku drzwi, gdzie w czekał na nią zarumieniony i wyraźnie skruszony Weasley.

Przez krótki moment Cho wpatrywała się w drzwi, za którymi zniknęła para gryfonów. Następnie wyszła z ukrycia i podeszła do regału. Sięgnęła po książkę, którą jeszcze chwilę temu trzymała w dłoni Granger i po chwili wahania wzięła ją.

— Co ja robię…

— Panno Chang? — bibliotekarka zawołała ją, tym samym wytrącając z zamyślenia. Podeszła do niej i podała jej książkę. — Tą też?

— Tak.

— W porządku. — Uderzyła dwa razy końcem różdżki w okładkę. — A teraz zmykaj, gdyż zaczęła się już cisza nocna. Gdybyś wpadła w kłopoty, to powiedz, że zatrzymałam cię trochę dłużej.

— Dziękuję.

Uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia. W tej chwili nie myślała o konsekwencjach łamania ciszy nocnej czy o projekcie, który miała przygotować na zajęcia profesor Vector. Myśli zajmowała jej gryfonka z burzą loków na głowie i orzechowymi oczami. To było niepokojące, ale musiała się z tym jakoś uporać, znaleźć wyjście.

Pani Pince miękkim skinieniem różdżki pogasiła światła w bibliotece i udała się na zaplecze.

Na jednej z półek coś się poruszyło. Był to niewielki żuk, który przycupnął przy jednej z książek. Obrócił się i na miejscu owada pojawiła się czarownica. Odruchowo poprawiła dłonią blond loki, które spięte z tyłu głowy tworzyły luźny kok, i nasunęła na nos okulary.

— Cóż za gorący temat — odezwała się do siebie z zadowoleniem. — Taka okazja...

Wyszła zza regałów i podeszła okna, otwierając je szeroko. Usadowiła się wygodnie na parapecie, wyciągnęła z kieszeni szafirowego żakietu notes i pstryknęła palcami. W powietrzu pojawiło się samopiszące pióro.

— Od czego by tu zacząć... uroczo romantyczne — westchnęła z rozmarzeniem, a następnie jej oczy rozbłysły. — Fatalne Zauroczenie...

Pióro drgnęło i zgrzytnęło na kartce notatnika, kreśląc kaligraficznie tytuł kolejnego artykułu.

 

 

**_~o~oOo~ KONIEC ~oOo~o~_ **

 


End file.
